


there's nothing like doing nothing with you

by daintyfleur



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Kywi, Nothing explicit, Pillow Talk, Vignettes, date, god i just love them, kinda???, nothing by bruno major vibes, slow dancing under the stars, them being in love, they dance to high school musical because kym has taste, they watch la la land because i said so, very rad i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyfleur/pseuds/daintyfleur
Summary: He knows that they're the only ones doing the waltz at the party and he knows that his father won't be pleased by this (but he knows that he'll go home with Kym tonight and bake with her and sleep next to her and wake up to her sleeping face) and he can't find it in himself to care.—four soft kywi vignettes because they are very much in love
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	there's nothing like doing nothing with you

**I.**

The wine was too bitter and expensive to be enjoyable. 

The quiet chatter of his father's far too rich friends drips with a far too sweet tone, wrinkled and painted lips twisting into saccharine smiles. He takes another sip of the dark wine and tries not to cringe when the heaviness coats his tongue.

"Psst," he looked beside him at the sound. Kym hissed another  _ psst _ before sliding up next to him and looping their arms together.

Her heels made her taller than usual, the top of her head landing directly at his eye level. It takes her no effort to lean over to whisper a hushed  _ wanna get out of here? _ into his ear. 

He nods and answers her, an exasperated smile on his face, " _ More than anything _ ."

—

The cold wind nips at Will's skin where it blows over his face. Kym is running ahead of him, their fingers looped loosely together. There's a huge smile on her face and she's laughing this breathless laugh and Will thinks he needs it more than the air he breathes.

She looks back at him and takes a sharp turn left, "Hey, where are you taking me? The apartment is still two streets away." he said, a suspicious lilt in his voice.

"Just  _ trust _ me Williame!" He nods, eyes squinted and a line running in between his brows. She laughs again.

Kym stops to pull out her phone, she places her index finger on Will's lips before he can speak.

"Shh, shh. This will be fun, I promise." an upbeat tune started playing from the small speaker, and a small smile of satisfaction graces her impossibly soft lips.

"High School Musical?" he asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh shut up." she answers with a roll of her eyes.

She takes his hand in hers and she leads him into the park, the dull glow of street lamps and Christmas lights bouncing off her form. She guides his hands to her hips and rests her arms around his neck.

"Can I have this dance?" she says in a low voice.

He starts moving side to side and she follows, leaning on the heels of her feet to spin them around. He stumbles forward and she smiles  _ that smile  _ again and he can't help but laugh with her.

"Don't laugh at my pain, I thought you loved me." He said, sarcasm laced in between poorly stifled laughter.

She shakes her head at him, "I can love you  _ and _ make fun of you. I am rather good at multitasking."

His smile is wide and boyish and Kym bites her bottom lip to keep her mouth from splitting apart from the size of her grin.

**II.**

"La La Land? Again?" Will asks Kym when he sees the disk she pushes into the DVD player, "That's the 17th time this month."

The edge of her lip tilts up in a smirk, "And you'll cry again this time."

He grumbles something akin to protest but he stops when Kym nestles herself under his arm and she lays her head over the steady beat of his heart. 

—

"Are you crying?" she whispers to him, her mouth a breath away from the shell of his ear. He looks to the side and raises an eyebrow at her. 

The TV was a quiet buzz in the background. Moonlight drips through the cracks of her blinds. Lithe fingers stroke the short hairs at his nape, while his own draw mindless shapes on the bare skin of her back. She nuzzles closer into the crook of his neck, moving her legs so they intertwine with his. He loves these moments with her. 

He feels her fingers travel down his face, stopping at his ear to tug at the lobe, nails dragging along the soft triangle of skin where his ear and jaw meet. his body buzzes at the sensation, and he lets out a quiet hum. He feels her smile against the swallow of his neck. 

Her fingers travel lower, massaging the hard muscles beneath silk skin. He lets out half a laugh, his arms moving down to encircle her waist. Kym smiles and lets her fingers tap against Will's collarbones. 

A hum of appreciation vibrates in his chest. She laughs, and he thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. 

"You like that?" she asks, her voice thick with a smile. 

"No." he answers and she moves to look down at him, her forearm supporting her weight, an eyebrow raised. 

"Oh?" 

He smiles a crooked smile, the one he knows she loves, and he flips her so she's underneath him. 

"I love it because it's you," he says, his lips grazing the skin of her neck. she laughs and he feels it in the way her body moves underneath his and he doesn't think he's ever felt this warm in his life.

**III.**

"Come on, it wasn't  _ that _ bad." He shakes off his blazer, and he lets out half-hearted reassurances as he and Kym hang their coats by the door.

"Wasn't that bad? I've been trying to get reservations at that place for  _ weeks _ . Not to mention this is the first time I even thought of going out for a fancy dinner." She drops her purse on the couch and moves to the kitchen, aggressively pulling out a cup and a pitcher of cold water from the refrigerator.

"Hey," he said, his voice soft, "I'm really sorry that your grand plans for our anniversary fell through. You really didn't have to get that reservation."

"I know," she drags, "I just wanted to do something for  _ you _ . You do the most every damn year and I just— I wanted you to feel special. Like how you make me feel."

He comes up from behind her and he rests his chin on the smooth skin of her shoulder. 

"You don't need to  _ try _ to make me feel special, Kym." Will tells her, his lips grazing her skin with every syllable.

She turns around to face him and he cradles her jaw, kissing her lips in a manner so soft that if Kym didn't see him do it, she doesn't think that she would feel it.

"I love you," he tells her, his voice warm and level.

"I love you, too." she tells him back, moving her arms so they wrap around his shoulders.

**IV.**

"I hardly think that this is appropriate, Kym."

She rolls her eyes at his words, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh, please! There's good food, good drinks, good music, and a good dance floor! What's inappropriate is that fact that nobody's dancing!" She tells him, stopping in the middle of the marble floors.

They're at an event again, this time it was his father's birthday. Though, he doubts anyone here actually knows how old his father is turning.

"Okay. Fine." she smirks at his answer, taking his hands so they wrap around her shoulders while her hands rest in either side of his waist.

"Follow my lead, m'lady!" he can't help but laugh at her antics. He knows that they're the only ones doing the waltz at the party and he knows that his father won't be pleased by this (but he knows that he'll go home with Kym tonight and bake with her and sleep next to her and wake up to her sleeping face) and he can't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all liked this! This fic was very self indulgent and I just _had_ to write this because from the second i heard nothing by bruno major my mind just immediately went to kywi.
> 
> stay safe and wash your hands!


End file.
